control paterno
by kena86
Summary: XR toma vacaciones, Nébula tambien y descubre al robot con malas compañias
1. Chapter 1

-¿Entonces?- pregunta la voz en el comunicador

-En cuestión de horas, estaré ahí- responde el otro.

-¡Genial! Ya quiero conocerte-

-lo sé- corta la comunicación de voz.

En la oficina de Nébula: -no sé porque un robot necesita vacaciones, por lo menos no lo veré por un tiempo- se dice a sí mismo.

-solo es una semana, comandante- dice Buzz, con una sonrisa.

-son unas largas vacaciones- comenta Nébula, disgustado, no tiene sentido, es un robot, nunca se cansa ¿para qué necesita descanso?

-bueno, XR ha insistido mucho, tal vez solo quiere ver algo tranquilamente, como guardián espacial no tiene ese lujo- responde Buzz sabiamente.

-ni me lo recuerdes, me estaba volviendo loco, durante todo el último mes, me ha acosado pidiendo que le diera permiso- dando un segundo de reflexión, se pregunta porque la insistencia de XR, aunque claro trata de no darle importancia a lo que él quiere.

-toc toc –escuchan a Xr detrás de la puerta.

-mmph… pasa- replica Nébula.

-se supone que debe decir "¿Quién es?" pero bueno, solo les vengo a avisar que ya me voy, asi que si alguien me busca, díganle que no me encontrara- dice XR asomándose.

-que te diviertas, XR- responde Buzz.

-aja- es lo único que dice Nebula, XR no repone la falta de respuesta de su "padre" pero se va conservando su sincera sonrisa, lo que extraña a Buzz, pues siempre el pequeño hace una refencia a su "papi" antes de retirarse. Tal vez tenía prisa.

Brrip brrip, está entrando una llamada -¿Si?- responde Nébula.

-hola comandante Nebula- es el psicólogo del comando.

-si… hola… se tardo con mi evaluación- Nébula está obligado a dar una evaluación psicológica, aunque ya hace tiempo tienen duda del profesionalismo del doctor, el comandante no cree en eso y si puede lo evita, pero no siempre.

-pues tuve que hacer una detallada observación, y increíblemente descubrí que usted lleva más de 20 años que no se toma vacaciones-

-pero…-

-los fines de semanas no cuentan, comandante, está en el contrato, usted debe tomar vacaciones por una semana al menos, una 4 veces al año, es obligatorio- dice el doctor rotundamente, buzz sintió escalofrios, por alguna razón "vacaciones" no era la palabra favorita para la abnegados guardianes espaciales.

-pu… puede ser… en otro… momento…-excusa Nébula.

-¡no, comandante! Y si no toma sus vacaciones ahora, me vere en la penosa necesidad de comunicárselo a la presidenta… bueno de todas formas tengo que informárselo, y ella si que lo obligara, hay buenas razones para que doctores declaren los tiempos de descanso- replica el doc, si lo hay que reconocerle es que nunca pierde la paciencia.

-¡¿ahora?-exclama Nébula… con horror.

-eso dije Comandante… ¡ahora!- corta comunicación.

-eso significa que…-iba decir "compartirá vacaciones con XR" pero Nébula ya sabia lo que iba a decir, aparte de poner una cara de "quiero morirme" también se cae en el escritorio.


	2. Chapter 2

XR ya había salido en una simple nave transportadora de visitantes, y Nébula iba en otra detrás de él, así tomaron el camino para otro hangar de naves que los llevaría, pero Nébula siempre iba detrás del robot, para que no lo viera y se le pegara como chicle, el único lugar favorito de los guardianes era la playa Aurora, Nébula reconoce que las pocas veces que lograron sacarlo del comando estelar, es su lugar favorito para descansar. Pero tiene planeado que cuando llegue perderá de vista a XR y se irá a un hotel a otro lado de la ciudad. Claro que tendrán que tomar el mismo camino para llegar a la orilla de la isla, en taxis, todavía escondiéndose por detrás del robot, esperaba que no lo viera, pero le llamo la atención, que Xr estuviera tranquilo en todo el viaje, por lo general el robot buscaba a quien hacerle platica, pero estuvo muy callado… sus pensamientos se interrumpen al ver que XR toma un taxi, tomo otro de inmediato, como esperaba ambos taxis tomaron el mismo camino, cuando lleguen a la desviación, el iria por otro camino… ¡pero no por ese! -¡dulce venus!... ¿adónde rayos va?- el taxi de XR se desvió a otra calle en medio de la ciudad, todavía un poco lejos de la playa- ¡alto! ¡siga a ese taxi!-

-pero allí es peligroso, es zona de pandillas- dice el conductor de su taxi.

Nébula siente una alteración desconocida que lo impulsa -¡que vaya tras ese taxi!- la orden finalmente es obedecida, ciertamente es una zona olvidada, pero no era dominada por las pandillas, podía verse gente caminando tranquilamente, no es un lugar turístico, pero algún edificio debía esconderse gente peligrosa "¿en qué diablos está pensando XR? ¿Por qué vino aquí?" piensa desconcertado viendo las calles, definitivamente sería el último lugar donde XR iría de vacaciones ¿Qué pasa?.

Finalmente el taxi de XR se detiene frente a un hotel de mala muerte, el taxi de Nébula también se detiene para observar que de verdad el robot entra a ese lugar. -mmm… me quedo aquí- dice Nébula bajando del taxi.

-como quiera… pero le aconsejo que no salga de noche, hay muchos chicos malos- advierte el taxista antes de irse.

Nébula es un hombre sin miedo, ha visto cosas peores, ¿Por qué la repentina preocupación? Todavía podia llamar al taxi para que lleve a su hotel… pero no lo hace, entra al hotel, el gerente parecía sorprendido, al parecer no era un lugar concurrido, antes que el joven alien morado despeinado y holgazán dijera algo, el observa que lugar polvoso donde ocupan las llaves, el numero 11 fue removido… ese tiene que ser el cuarto de XR.

-quiero el 12- dice Nébula.

-¿uh?... Como quiera… -el joven gerente pasa la llave, todavía sorprendido por la repentina llegada del hombre.

Asi, Nébula no pierde tiempo y sube al siguiente piso, allí en la habitación 11 se escucha un tarareo, entra a la habitación continua, sin perder tiempo abres u maleta y saca un estuche… un estuche de guardián espacial (un estuche que dan durante vacaciones en caso de que el guardian tenga que actuar de emergencia): una minipistola laser, un comunicador, lentes nocturnos, guantes pegables y una cámara-araña, algo pequeño para pasar inadvertido y ser espia en un lugar inaccesible, lo activa, se asoma por la puerta, la cámara-araña hace lo suyo, con fluida rapidez entra por anticuada puerta vieja de la habitación 11, con fáciles aberturas, una vez hecho, saca otra cosa del estuche, el "ojo de la araña", o sea la pantalla, para ver.

-veamos que planea ese robot- se dice a mismo para callar esa ansiedad de preocupación. La imagen entra, XR sigue tarareando mientras saca pedazos de tela de su maleta, al menos eso piensa primero hasta que ve xr se las pone, es ropa normal, "que tontería, ningún robot necesita ropa, y asi pasan unos minutos en que XR se prueba varias camisas, playeras incluso gorras que no le quedan.

-¡excelente!- exclama XR con una playera azul brillante deportiva. Nébula no entiende que busca. Aunque le sorprende cuando XR de repente maltrata la pieza: le corta de las orillas, la arruga lo mejor posible, raspa el numero que tiene marcado (era el numero 86 en amarillo), la nueva playera ahora parece un poco a pedazo sacado de la basura, pero seguía limpia, después saca una pañoleta negra que enrolla y se lo ata al casco. -¡oh, cráteres!- se dice a si mismo al ver que la pañoleta daba un extraño visión femenina en especial el moño, que, a pesar de tamaño de su casco, sigue siendo grande.

Nébula sigue sin entender que pretende el joven guardián, pero le da un poco de risa el moño.

¡tip tip tip¡- ¡ya es hora!- exclama XR, de un "gran suspiro" como armándose de valor y sale de la habitación, Nébula de inmediato se guarda el estuche y sigue a XR a una distancia prudente.

XR anda por mas de 15 minutos en la calle, según las instrucciones, tenia que entrar a un callejón oscuro a la mitad de la calle Tuerca, ya llego, ahora a buscar el callejón… siente que alguien lo sigue, se voltea, pero no ve a nadie, por lo menos encontró el callejón, vaya que esta oscuro, y eso que todavía es de dia.

-¿eres XERO?- dice una voz saliendo de una puerta metalica, un robot de su mismo tamaño de color negro, algo gastado, su cara parece una radio vieja, es una versión para oficina, pero a primera vista parece un chico rudo.

-si, soy yo… ¿tu eres Prin?- pregunta XR recuperándose de la impresión y volviendo con su típica sonrisa.

-¡si soy yo! ¡Qué bueno conocerte!- exclama el fortachon dándole un abrazo, XR esta sorprendido, su anterior comunicación indicaba que era amigable pero esperaba que se presentara mas rudo, sin mencionar que no tarda en darse cuenta que no es tan fuerte como aparente su metal es mas delgado de lo esperado.-eh… disculpa… es que me emocione- lo suelta sonrojándose-.

-no… hay problema…eh…bueno… la pandilla… ¿anda por aquí?- pregunta XR un poco nervioso pero listo.

-no, aquí no, el guarida esta cerca, pero quería esperarte aquí-dice en tono de disculpa, después de la primera impresión, empezó a ver que es un joven algo timido, y accesible.

-entonces ¿vamos?- apresura XR.

-¿eh? Claro… por aquí- Prin lo dirige mas adentro del callejón, hasta la entrada de la parte trasera de una gran bodega. Le sorprende y lo pone mas nervioso que Prin da "un gran suspiro", como el hizo hace unos minutos, para darse valor y tocar la puerta, una voz metálica grave contesta.

-contraseña-.

-ejem… aluminio sabor cobre- susurra Prin.

Abren la puerta, adentro hay un grupo variado de robots, mas de la mitad son robots algo mas grandes, abollados, y definitivamente debían ser malos, en cambio había un pequeño grupo como Prin, pequeños tímidos y tal vez frágiles. –ho… hola… jefe…-saluda Prin a un robot ancho, es un robot de construcción que eran muy grandes, pero este tenía partes repuestas, le recordó a su hermano XL, pero este se ve que era de cuidado. -¿este es el amigo del que hablabas?-señala a XR.

-¿Qué hay?- se acerca XR para sorpresa de todos los presentes, fue un acto muy arriesgado, pero XR ya sabe como tratar a este tipo de villanos, son de los que someten con miedo y amenazas, porque son listos, pero si alguien se presenta como mas listo, podría verlo como una gran amenaza, asi que: tiene que mantenerlo para ver si es un posible aliado o deshacerse de el si lo ve como un enemigo potencial, desea que se lo primero.

Todos están en pausa preguntándose que haría su jefe, y repentinamente este lo toma entre sus manos y lo acerca para verlo detenidamente, Prin hace un ademan de acercarse, pero uno de los grandotes le advierte que no se mueva, esta impotente.

Desde un agujero del techo de la bodega: "mas te vale quitarle las manos de encima, pedazo reciclado" piensa Nébula aguantándose las ganas y atacarlo ¿Por qué?

-jajaja, tienes mucha actitud para ser del tamaño de un insecto- dice el jefe finalmente bajando a XR. Nébula se calma guardando la minilaser. –y dime ¿Cuál es tu especialidad?-.

-abrir puertas de seguridad- responde XR, ahora XERO, Nébula sabia que la especialidad de XR era desactivar bombas, pero presento una habilidad tentadora para este tipo de grupos.

-¿Qué tan gruesas?- pregunta el líder.

-3 capas- responde XR, el comandante sabe que hay puertas mucho mas gruesas que 3 capas.

-mmm, no es mucho, pero contigo ya tenemos tres para abrir puertas de seguridad, lo que es una ventaja… ¿alguien mas tiene a quien invitar? –pregunta el líder un voz harta, nadie dice nada, solo algunos niegan con la cabeza.

-bien, supongo que ya no habrá mas retrasos para que llevemos a cabo el asalto- dice el líder.

-a eso vine- comenta XERO, soltando alguna risa, un suspiro de alivio de Prin, y una extraña decepción en el corazón de Nébula.

Finalmente llega la noche y XR vuelve a su habitación en destartalado hotel. –uf, lo logre- de su maleta saca un estuche vacio para memorias, de una de sus ranuras saca una memoria, en vez de ponerla en el estuche, la pone en una minicomputadora y la reproduce:

"el banco de Playa Aurora esta en su mejor momento, y la seguridad esta muy rigurosa, en 3 dias la asaltaremos, lo se, es poco tiempo para planear, pero solo bastara estos 2 dias para que los robots que parecen poca cosa, pueden acercarse y memorizar la rutina de los empleados…" corta la reproducción, - sigue hablando asi, grandote, eres un pez gordo y yo soy el pescador, seras mi trofeo para el comando estelar… ahum… que sueño- y ahora si la guarda en el estuche. XR descansa.

La araña de Nébula no pierde ningún movimiento. En el otro cuarto: -asi que el novato cree que puede atrapar el solo a toda una pandilla de robots… no es… mala idea… -dice con una pizca de orgullo y preocupación- pero no fue entrenado para eso, es muy arriesgado…- se dice a si mismo, piensa que sorprender a XR y arrastrarlo de vuelta al comando estelar, sin embargo, sabia que no se permitia regresar antes del tiempo obligatorio de vacaciones, y también esta que ahora que sabe de este grupo de ladrones existía no podia quedarse sin hacer nada, asi que toma la decisión de permitirle a XR seguir con su plan de infiltración, pero a la vez esta decisión le provoca un disgusto consigo mismo, al permitirse que el joven robot se exponga a tal peligro y si es descubierto tal vez lo destruyan, esa idea le provoca una desesperante ansiedad "yo estare cerca de el, no permitiré que le hagan daño" se grita mentalmente para tranquilizarse "pero ¿Por qué le preocupa lo que le pase a ese robot?" observa la pantalla mientras XR duerme. "tal vez… porque es mi única familia…".


	3. Chapter 3

POV NEBULA

Nébula siguió el ejemplo de XR, grabo sus encuentro con la pandilla robotica y las acciones, en el dia siguiente XR había acompañado a los robots de aspecto insignificante a observar la actividad del banco, incluso PRIN, sin embargo a mitad del dia, un par de guardianes espaciales apareció dando un paseo, XR tuvo que retirarse en caso de que lo reconocieran "me tengo que ir PRIN, nos vemos más tarde", regresando solo a la bodega, lo cual era mala idea, pues el líder había ordenado que estuvieran alla todo el dia, y si regresaba estaba desafiando al líder, Nébula lo sabía, de vuelta al techo de la bodega, se preparaba en caso de defender a XR.

-¿¡que haces aquí!- vocifera el Líder en su gran tamaño, los demás miran nerviosos.

-me di cuenta que estas tomando el pelo- dice XR con voz molesta.

-¿mmm? ¿A qué te refieres?- vuelve a preguntar el robot de construcción amarillo sucio.

-te dije que era un abridor de puertas, soy mas que básico para el asalto, no tienes idea de mis precedentes, y si lo supieras no me habrias mandando con los otros-

-explícate-

-soy buscado en otros planetas, mi amigo, si algún guardián espacial me atrapa, me torturaran y me obligaran a decirles sobre el asalto y todo se acabo- Nébula escucha, algo incrédulo y con algo de gracia.

-mmm, ¿y porque no lo dijiste antes?- pregunta CRON, tanto Nébula y XR tienen pánico de ser descubiertos.

Pero XERO se repone- por… porque… esto es playa Aurora, los guardianes vienen de vacaciones y se la pasan en la playa, no en el centro de la ciudad ¿Por qué hay guardianes cerca del banco? Nunca antes había sido asaltado-.

-tienes razón XERO, nunca hay guardianes espaciales en el centro, sucede que habido robos pequeños por ahí, por eso hay por lo menos 3 o 5 guardianes por ahí, pero no hay problema, si nos enfrentan, POLL y ARK tienen accesorios de batalla- señala a 2 robots grandes, uno muestra por lo menos 5 rayos laser en cada mano y otro un gran lanzallamas, XR "traga saliva" deseando que en el momento del asalto nadie salga lastimado.

Nébula también le preocupa, ¿y si XR no puede evitar que alguien salga dañado?, aun contra sus deseos de que el robot logre sus objetivo por su cuenta, sigue siendo guardián espacial y debe proteger a inocentes, tal vez… deba hacer algo al respecto.

POV XR

-entonces quédate con nosotros- dice CRON, para sorpresa de XR que se deja llevar como muñeco por la mano del grande que lo acomoda a su lado, es incomodo, no le gusta que entren a su espacio personal, pero si quiere ganarse la confianza del robot tendrá que dejarse llevar como títere. Deseando que este no abuse.

POV NEBULA

"grrr, tranquilo Nébula, XR debe saber que esta es una oportunidad para reunir más evidencia, vamos soldado" piensa Nébula satisfecho de ver que el robot no se perdía de lo que decía el líder… y el tampoco se perdería detalle. Sin embargo, lo mejor era prevenir…

POV XR

Más tarde llegaron los robots entregando sus reportes, -Bien, bien, esto está según lo planeado, claro, me preocupa la aparición de uno que otro guardián, pero siguen siendo pocos, así que no deberían ser amenaza alguna… espero…-dice con un tono macabro. –Ya váyanse-ordena.

Los robots salen de la bodega y se dispersan, para sorpresa de XERO, PRIN lo espera- hola amigo, ¿pasa algo?- pregunta.

-eh… nada… solo quería saber… si no te regañaron…por…-

-claro que no, le di buenos argumentos, se tratar a sujetos como el- responde XR tomando su camino con PRIN cerca, para tener la apariencia de alguien rudo, tenia un carácter sensible, ¿Cómo se metió en este lio?, se pregunta XR.

-oye, que bien, me preguntaba por qué no te reciclo, incluso crei que te ibas a escapar-

-¿en serio? Que poca confianza-

-eh... no, no, no- se altera el joven.

-era broma, relájate-

-claro… claro… oye... tal vez estoy exagerando, pero no debes caerle bien al jefe…-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- "mas vale ser buena información" piensa Xr mientras se detiene.

-simple, si haces bien tu parte, el líder te instalara un chip que te obligara a ser miembro permanente- dice PRIN con tono preocupado.

-vaya, eso es malo, soy bueno en lo que hago, pero no quiero quedarme en el grupo de ese grandote para siempre- dice XR, es un guardián espacial, debería poder librarse de eso, pero a veces no puede evitar que lo tomen por sorpresa y dominen. ¿Cómo lo evitaría?- espera… ¿entonces los otros que están siempre con el…? ¿Están contra su voluntad?- pregunta XR pensando que si lo que dice PRIN es verdad, entonces tendrá que añadir, salvar a robots a su plan.

-así es- responde tristemente PRIN.

XR lo observa, finalmente cediendo a la curiosidad -¿y tú? ¿Cómo terminaste en esto?- pregunta.

PRIN se sorprende por la pregunta, duda, pero habla- soy un Prototipo Responsable de Interacción Natural, estuve en tiempo de prueba, principalmente ofrecía ayuda a los ciudadanos y me adaptaba a sus necesidades, pero al parecer algo no salió bien, recibi un informe para presentarme a mi empresa, para un reinicio… pues me asuste y me escape… estuve vagando y encontré el grupo de CRON, me uní a su plan de asalto, debe ser mucho dinero, con un poco puedo conseguirme una vida…- termina PRIN con algo de pena, XR lo observa por un segundo con lastima, y de repente le da un golpe en su cabeza robótica-¡auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-.

-¿acaso no has visto las noticias? Los PRIN reiniciados tienen mejores cuerpos y actualizados, trabajan en buenos planetas que los necesitan y los aprecian- replica XR.

-¿en serio?- PRIN está sorprendido.

-¿en dónde has estado?-

-pues… escondido por si los de mi empresa, tal vez estuvieran enojados y me buscaran- dice todavía contrariado por la información recibida.

-volviendo al tema, ¿tú tienes chip?-

-¿eh?... no, ayudare con el asalto, pero no siempre hago bien mi trabajo, así que no me considera alguien importante, de seguro después del asalto me pedirá que me vaya… si es que no me recicla…- esto último lo dice en un preocupado susurro.

-oye, amigo- le llama la atención el robot con playera grande- que te parece si después del asalto, tu y yo iremos de COSMO para un refrescante aceite de primera-.

-¿te… te refieres a escaparnos de CRON? No sé si sea buena idea- dice Prin.

-tú no te preocupes, Buenas noches PRIN- se despide XR de inmediato dejando pensativo al otro.


	4. Chapter 4

Finalmente llego el día del asalto: XR casi no durmió, deseando que las cosas salgan bien y que no lo descubran, se mete la ulitma memoria y guarda el cartucho, suponiendo que esta seguro, se da valor y sale del hotel para llegar lo mas pronto posible a la bodega, sin embargo, alguien entre sin permiso a su habitación.

XR llega y observa a los demás: los robots están excitados y nerviosos, en especial los pequeños, a pesar de tener un perfil ansioso, por dentro temblaban y deseaban desconectarse, preguntándose si tendría que salvarlos también.

-ah, por fin llegas XERO, eres uno de los mas importantes del plan- dice CRON finalmente lo ve levantado, y es el más grande de todos, de verdad imponente.

-eh… claro… jefe- "muéstrate seguro, muéstrate seguro".

-pues vamos- CRON se adelante a la salida, PRIN camina junto a XERO, podía escuchar su débil carcacha temblar, CRON hace una señal, la primera parte: separarse en grupo de 2 y 3 robots en diferentes calles, y llegar por diferentes calles alrededor del banco, porque sería sospechoso que un grupo de robots juntos fueran en una misma dirección, el ira con PRIN.

No hablaron en el camino, hay tensión, XR parece más serio que PRIN-si quieres irte, es un buen momento- dice XR con impaciencia

-¿eh?... no… estoy bien… puedo hacerlo…-dice con duda pero continua.

El banco está a la vista, da un chequeo a su alrededor, y si, los otros robots ya están llegando, no debían detenerse, el siguiente paso sería que la mitad se quedara fuera para vigilar , y los básicos para abrir la caja fuerte entraran al banco, al parecer, CRON ya llego, y se encamina, XR va tras él, mientras los otros llegaban, y al entrar, sintió que su aceite se congelaba.

Por alguna extraña razón los empleados de banco tenían las mismas caras que los del comando estelar, incluso uno de los cajeros se parece a Buzz… se quedo con la boca abierta, hasta que un secretaria, exacta a Mira le hizo una señal: "sigue adelante", ¿Qué diablos? No era un juego, ¡de verdad eran guardianes del comando estelar! ¿Qué está pasando? "sigue adelante", Mira le repite la señal, pronto se acuerda de CRON y de los demás robots, el líder ya le está mandando una mirada interrogante, así que actúa rápido.

-¿vi… vio como esa chica me está coqueteando?-improvisa- tal vez le pida su teléfono-

-jeje, bien, pero que sea después, vamos con el cajero-se Burla Cron, evidentemente creyéndole.

Justamente era Buzz el cajero al que vamos, -buen dia, ciudadano robotico- "Buzz, no sobreactúes" piensa XR, el guardián muestra una gran sonrisa, no natural para un cajero de banco, por suerte, el líder no se inmuta o nunca ha entrado a un banco. -¿en qué les puedo ayudar?-

-queremos dinero- responde CRON.

-¿van a abrir una cuenta?- "me recuerda aquella vez que perdió la memoria".

-no- responde Cron acercándose de forma amenazante, todos los robots ya están dentro, los guardianes tratan de actuar como si nada pasara, pero XR ve que están atentos a cualquier acto inesperado, los robots más atentos a Buzz. –queremos su dinero, esto es un asalto-dice tranquilamente con una mueca burlona.

-oh, qué mal, le vendría bien una cuenta- dice Buzz perdiendo y recuperando su sonrisa, XR reza porque los robots no se den cuenta que no es un comportamiento natural.

-ya, dinos donde esta la bodega- replica CRON.

-por allá- responde Buzz con cara desilusionado, como si le hubieran negado un capricho, pero tenía una ligera sonrisa que ocultaba bajando la cabeza, antes de andar le manda un guiño a XR, lo que da entender que "todo está bien" un poco más confiado, XR sigue con "paso" seguro a demás robots, un par se queda en el recibidor, sacan sus armas, los "empleados solo se dan pasos atrás y quedan con las manos arriba, pero no muestran miedo, será mejor darse prisa, la enorme puerta de acero de la bodega de dinero, se nota que es gruesa tal vez de 6 metros de seguridad, XR no tarda y saca un soplador fino, y empieza a quemar alrededor de la puerta, como dijo solo pudo atravesar 3 metros, asi que 2 robots jalan y arrancan un pedazo de la puerta, pero todavía queda la mitad, XR vuelve a encender el soplete, pero solo regresa la mirada a los guardianes disfrazados, asegurando que siguen a salva, ellos repiten la leve señal "sigue adelante" "todo esta bien", asi que vuelve con la puerta.

Mientras, Buzz le manda una señal con dedos a Mira, quien también le manda una señal a Booster, quien esta oculto… en el techo, parece araña, el no formo parte de los disfrazados, porque se pone fácilmente nervioso, allí nadie lo ve… pero ya no aguanta sostenerse…

CLANK, lo puerta finalmente cede. Los robots celebran y empiezan a entrar por las bolsas de dinero, incluso CRON alcanza algunas, en cambio XR se va un poco para atrás, solo observa, no agarra ninguna, por alguna razón, no piensa cooperar en eso, no le gusta cargar cosas pesadas, arruinaría su figura.

-todo está saliendo bien, no escucho nada afuera, lo que significa que no hay guardianes espaciales cerca… esos banqueros deben estar muertos de miedo, están como estatuas…mmmm….- se pone de repente pensativo.

Lo que no le gusta a XR-eh… ¿pasa algo?...-

-esto esta resultando demasiado fácil ¿no?-dice CRON finalmente dándose cuenta que era raro que todo saliera bien.

-son cosas que pasan, un dia pisas un chicle, pero al otro encuentras una moneda- le dice XR esperando desviar su atención.

Increíblemente CRON reflexiona, parece que lo acepta pero sigue serio, fingiendo que se arregla el ojo, manda una señal al guardian mas visible "el sospecha", esperando que el mensaje sea recibido y difundido, sigue observando cómo los robots tratan de cargar todo el dinero posible…

-¿escuchas eso?- pregunta CRON, evidentemente se escucha un pequeño barullo fuera del banco, pero no dura, sin embargo, causa un pánico en el líder- ¡ya vámonos!- igual los demás robots empiezan a mostrarse nerviosos, con las manos llenas de dinero y una que otra ranura rellena de monedas salen de la bodega, XR se atrasa, ahora quiere mantener una distancia segura, los "empleados" siguen sin moverse, pero el grupo de robots pasan frente a ellos hacia la puerta, al salir, se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa:

Están rodeados de guardianes espaciales, los robots que hacían guardia ya están sometidos, CRON volvió a meterse al banco - ¡cráteres! ¡Tomen un rehén!-

-¡no lo harán!- exclama Buzz sacando una pistola laser, y también los demás empleados, pero CRON no se entregara sin lucha, básicamente, empuja a los otros robots para que peleen, y asi se inicia una lucha dentro del banco y un poco afuera.

XR vuelve a recibir un mensaje de otro guardian "ponte a salvo" asi que no podia pelear, junto a la puerta hay grandes macetas, asi que decide esconderse detrás de uno, pero una mano mecánica lo jala fuera del banco, pasando junto a los guardianes y robots que siguen peleando, no tarda en darse cuenta que se trata de PRIN, quien entro en pánico y perdió la razón, pero alcanzo a ver a XERO y lo jalonea lejos del banco hasta el callejón donde se vieron por primera vez.

-wow, si que volaste- dice XR entre impresionado y preocupado de lo que sucedia actualmente en el banco, debía volver, tal vez era hora de revelar quien era ante el sensible robot –eh… PRIN…-

-¡oh, Rayos! ¿¡Viste eso! ¡Estábamos rodeados! ¿Cómo pudo suceder?...-PRIN esta enloquecido, XR solo lo miraba preguntándose si debía esperar a que se calmara o darle otro shock y soltarle que él es guardián espacial y finalmente volverlo loco…

-¡eck!-exclama de repente PRIN abrazando a Xr, algo detrás del robot infiltrado lo asusta.

-¡¿Qué?- XR da media vuelta a su cabeza, en la entrada del callejos hay un hombre robusto acercándose, XR lo reconoce por su bigote y pata de palo- ¿papi?-.

-¿Pa… papi?, ¿de qué hablas? Es el comandante Nébula del comando estelar, viene a arrestarnos- dice PRIN todavía con xr atrapado.

Nébula se acerca-¿podrías soltar a mi hijo, por favor?- dice Nébula, sorprendiendo a XR y a PRIN.

PRIN suelta a XR, mira a ambos todavía confundido, XR finalmente se quita la playera y el trapo de la cabeza-¿eres un guardián espacial? ¿Tú…?-

-yo no hable al comando espacial…-

-el comando espacial recibió un llamado "anónimo" de que tal vez el banco seria asaltado…- dice Nébula, pero los robots entienden- además no puedo arrestarte, estoy de vacaciones, y también XR, estamos fuera de servicio…-

-¿entonces… no me… arrestara?-

-no- responde Nébula tratando de sonar indiferente.

-pero, comandante, tengo pruebas para poner a Cron en prisión…- replica XR.

-las cuales ya están en el comando estelar…-

-… ¡un minuto! ¿Me esta ha estado siguiendo?- replica XR.

-tal vez no, tal vez si - dice Nébula tratando de parecer despreocupado, pero sus mejilla se tornaron un poco rosas.

-pero arriesgue mi metal, trabaje duro para conseguir infiltrarme y…-

-lo cual está prohibido si estas en vacaciones- responde Nébula tranquilamente aunque serio.

-… bueno, creí que después de arrestarlos…-XR trata de justificarse.

-no hay excepciones, XR, lo sabe bien… eh… y tu joven- dice volviendo su atención a PRIN que pareció querer irse silenciosamente.

-gulp ¿si?-

-¿ah?... perdón te olvide por un minuto, PRIN- dice XR volviendo con su nuevo amigo.

-eh… si no van arrestarme ¿Qué harán conmigo?-.

-pues nada, estamos fuera de servicio…-

-te sugiero que vayas a donde perteneces… y me refiero a tu empresa, me comunique con ellos y están dispuestas a darte la bienvenida, tu fuiste el único con dudas, te darán un nuevo cuerpo y trabajo- dice Nébula, sorprendiendo otra vez al par de robots.

-¡¿en serio?- dice casi llorando aceite.

-¿no es genial mi papi?- dice XR, todavía impresionado de que su jefe no lo corrija.

-pues… creo que mejor me voy… ¡a casa!... adiós XERO-

-es XR- lo corrige el guardián con un saludo de mano.

-adios XR, espero que nos volvamos a ver- se despide PRIN saliendo contento del callejón.

-nunca deja de impresionarme comandante… ¿Cómo…?- XR tiene muchas preguntas para su "padre".

Pero el le pone una mano sobre el casco, XR entiende que a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, estaba en problemas.

-pero…-

-¡nada de "peros"! esto fue una imprudencia, una misión de infiltración a escondidas del comando estelar, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te descubren? ¿Y si hubieran hecho algo y nunca lo supiéramos? Ya sé que ni siquiera se lo dijiste a tus compañeros de equipo- exclama Nébula con enojo, preocupación y al parecer de XR, decepción.

-lo… siento- dice apenado XR bajando la mirada.

-*sigh* no puedo castigarte- XR levanta la mirada con confusión- estamos de vacaciones, si se enteran que trabajamos nos aumentaran los días, y tal vez nos multen por no cumplir con el reglamento- dice Nébula de manera relajada, como si la acción anterior no hubiera pasado.-solo… que no se vuelva a repetir- pide.

-si… comandante…- XR finalmente sonríe.

-vamos todavía nos queda 3 días de vacaciones, vamos a la playa- dice Nébula empujando suavemente al robot.

-pero hay que pasar al hotel por mis cosas- pide XR.

-ya lo hice- dice Nébula.

-¿Qué?-.

5 días después: XR y el comandante Nébula regresaron de sus vacaciones, XR no sabe cómo, pero todos el comando espacial parecía estar de acuerdo en actuar como si no hubieran visto al único guardián espacial robot en el asalto en la isla de la playa Aurora, aunque siente que Nébula se quedo con el crédito del arresto, tampoco se habla al respecto, se quedo registrado como llamada "anónima", sin embargo, lo que parece más increíble es el acercamiento que tiene ahora con su "padre", ahora tenían mejor comunicación, como viejos amigos…

-oye XR- lo llama Booster.

-¿si, Booster?-

-tienes una llamada, de alguien llama NRIN-

-¿NRIN? Yo no conozco a ningún…espera, la "N" es de Neo, debe PRIN- XR se encamina a tomar la llamada.

-¿PRIN?- el robot al otro lado de la pantalla ya no se parecía a como era antes, ahora tenia un cuerpo un poco mas grande con bonitos colores azul y amarillo con volúmenes que le hacían ver musculoso.

-¿Qué hay, XR? ¿Qué tal me veo?, tenias razón esta renovación es increíble-

-te ves bien amigo ¿Cómo te va?...-

fin


End file.
